


The zeugl contract

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Caterpillars, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Witcher, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sorcerer!Tony, Sub!Bucky, Witcher!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Bucky accidentally contracts a sex caterpillar up his ass, which attaches itself to his prostate. Tony can save him, but will he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510334
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181
Collections: Stuckony server spooky bingo





	The zeugl contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_wyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/gifts).



> For the kinktober prompt 'overstimulation,' and for the Stuckony server spooky bingo square 'cabin in the woods.'
> 
> This year when I looked at one of the kinktober prompt lists I thought, wouldn't it be fun to do these with creatures? Somehow all three of the prompts turned into a range from slightly dubious consent to very extremely dubious, which officially makes this creature dubtober. So mind the tags, people!
> 
> This is one falls in the middle. The contracting of the bug is not consensual, but later on Bucky is very much on board, especially when Tony makes an appearance. 
> 
> Thank you to [Sagana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt) and [Bucky bear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutaisho) for betaing. 
> 
> And of course to Skye, from who's brain this prompt rolled, along with many marvellous others.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Oh no you don't," Bucky grunts, and wedges his sword in between the zeugl's maws, just in time to prevent it from gobbling him up like a piece of sewage. The creature cries in anguish -- or anger, it's hard to differentiate emotions on a potato with teeth -- and tightens the tentacle around Bucky's chest.

 _"Son of a draugr…"_ With difficulty he manages to sign igni, panting when the fire burns the limb clean off. There's no time to catch his breath though, as three other limbs all rise to hit Bucky like the rhythm section of a big band.

He jumps backwards, pulling his sword free from the mouth, but instead of landing steadily, his left foot slips in the mud of the swamp and he ends up butt first in the sludge.

Which is when it starts to pour and visibility drops to a few feet in front of him.

"Fucking fuck!" He rolls to the side and regains his footing, backing away while fumbling in his belt for the leshen decoction.

The zeugl slithers after him, but not fast enough to prevent him from imbibing the potion. Bucky shudders as the liquid burns down his throat, making the hair on his arms stand up and all his muscles tighten. He feels more powerful, but it's like walking a razor's edge. One more drop of potion or poison, and he won't return from this fight.

Reinvigorated from the brief respite, he jumps forward, his silver sword a flurry as he hacks, jumps, rolls, and stabs at the flailing tentacles. Every hit the zeugl gets in _hurts_ _,_ but the damage is reflected back to the beast, making it screech and move more erratically, until Bucky stands over the last limb and hacks it off with one mighty swing.

With a final push of strength he jumps onto the head and pushes his sword into the brain, wiggling it until the zeugl stops moving.

Bucky contemplates just leaving it here, he's that tired and cranky and sore, but that means no money, and Tony won't forgive him if he doesn't bring back the zeugl venom.

Cutting open monster carcasses just never is any fun, and of course this one is worse than others, because why not. As soon as he cuts it open, worm-like caterpillar… _things_ come wiggling out in masses. Bucky tries to swipe them away, but there are too many, and he has to half crawl into the carcass to get at the heart and the poison bladder.

When finally pulls back he's covered in the things and he must look like a fool as he jumps and wriggles to get them all off.

He has to strip to his undershirt to get them all out from under his body armour, and he only realizes his mistake when it's too late. As he shakes out his armour he feels one tiny caterpillar worm it's way into his breeches.

"No no no no no no!" He pushes his hand into the back of his pants as the creature slithers along his ass crack, frantically fishing for it, but when he thinks he's got a grip the thing _pushes_ and slides into his hole with a sickening feeling.

Bucky pulls down his pants, but as he does all the caterpillars that he threw off come creeping back. He blasts a bunch of them away with Aard, and sets fire to another group, but there are way too many for him to tackle, _while digging around in his asshole_ , so he pulls up his pants again.

He has the wherewithal to shove the heart and poison bladder into a burlap sack -- without those this whole ordeal would’ve been for naught -- and runs towards his horse, who’s waiting patiently.

The whole ride home he prays Tony will be home. He can’t feel the creature inside of him, and he fervently prays they’ll catch it in time before he’ll find out intimately what made the zeugl crawl all the way from the city sewers to that swamp.

As soon as he drops off his horse though there’s a faint wiggling in his groin, and he all but runs into the cabin.

He looks around to see if he spots Tony, but the fireplace is dark, and the cabin is empty.  
A sagging feeling of dread takes ahold of him. Tony would’ve known just the right spell, or at least has nimble fingers ~~and knows his way around Bucky’s ass.~~

“Got to do this the hard way,” Bucky sighs, and gingerly makes his way over to their bathroom. With every step that he takes now, the creature seems to move further inside, and Bucky tries to move without moving. He knows it’s a bad idea to rummage around in his innards with dried mud and zeugl blood on his hands, but it’s very hard to ignore the instinct to reach in there right away to grab the damn thing.

When he reaches the door to the bathroom the thing brushes against his prostate, and despite himself, Bucky moans. He hurries the last few steps over the threshold to the sink, but instead of moving further the creature stays where it is, wiggling gently.

Bucky slumps forward over the basin and runs the water, ignoring the way his cock starts to fill with the creature’s ministrations as he scrubs his hands clean of all gore and grime.

Suddenly the soft movements inside cease, but before Bucky can sigh in relief the thing latches onto his prostate in a motion that feels both like pushing and sucking, and Bucky cries out.

The thing seems to have reached its destination because it starts pulsating, and God help him, it feels so good, if he wasn’t at the same time completely grossed out.

He shoves down his pants, and part of him is glad Tony isn’t here to witness how hard Bucky is from a worm up his ass. His cock is already leaking precome, and with each movement of the creature Bucky has to fight the urge to moan.

He reaches back and carefully slides a finger into his hole. His finger's cold from the water and he briefly clenches. The worm reacts with pushing harder and Bucky falls to his knees with a howl.

The creature doesn't let up now, pushing and sucking against his prostate with force. Bucky's whole insides are alight with it, each motion making his muscles tighten further. His dick is red and straining, screaming to be touched, but he can't give in.

Bucky rolls onto knees, accidentally pushing at the worm, and he grits his teeth against the pleasure coursing through him.

He reaches back and slides his finger into his hole again, feeling gingerly around until his finger brushes against the creature. It curls up in reaction, and Bucky's whole body clenches. It jostles his finger in his hole, and it's the brief spike of hurt which pushes him over the edge.

He shakes and trembles all over his body as his dick emits one long squirt of come and doesn't seem to stop. He comes for what seems like hours, moaning and shuddering, until his dick lies limp and he can't even muster the strength to raise his arm.

Still the creature doesn't stop, milking each and every last drop of come from his overstimulated body. It _hurts_ but also feels so _good_ , and Bucky feels like he's floating on a cloud of _pleasurepainpleasurepain_.

Finally, _finally_ , the creature stills, and Bucky rolls onto his side, exhausted and sated. He doesn't know what to do, doesn't particularly care at this instant, he's just relieved the pressure is gone and he can catch his breath.

And then it starts again.

At the first soft pulsating Bucky howls.

He curls in on himself when the pulsating gets stronger. Every movement of the creature makes his whole body jerk and shudder, and _he needs he needs he needs_.

Vaguely he hears the door open and Tony call his name, but it's far away, as the pulses come closer and closer together.

"Bucky..? Oh baby boy, you're crying, what's wrong?"

_Tony._

Tony will make things right. Tony, who gently wipes the hair from Bucky's face and waits patiently for Bucky to talk.

He must make a sight, ass out and huddled in his own come and snot. He feels ashamed and disgusting, and he wants to explain, but all that comes out is a pitiful whimper when the creature sucks with more force, and Bucky's half hard cock emits another trickle of come.

"Ohhh."

Tony's quiet realization makes Bucky's cheeks flame, and he hides his face when Tony's hands light up with magic to find out what's wrong.

He tries to stay quiet, but the creature sucks and pushes, sucks and pushes, making Bucky shudder and sob.

"Klaarvlinder," Tony says softly. "Completely harmless, but… with some interesting properties. You're safe."

Bucky slumps in relief. Knowing the creature's harmless casts this whole experience in a different light, but it's still _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_.

He moans when he feels Tony's finger at his entrance, and feebly raises his ass when it slips inside. The creature gives another hard push when Tony touches it, and Bucky comes again. He howls and jerks as his whole body surfs that pleasure wave.

Tony retracts his finger and combs a hand through Bucky's hair, waiting for Bucky to still when the creature does.

"It's small, still," Tony says when Bucky finally stops shuddering and lies quietly panting. "I'm afraid it'll be like this for hours…"

Bucky groans despite knowing he's safe with Tony. He's not sure he can survive hours more of this, not without losing himself.

"So we might as well make good use of it, yeah?"

This makes Bucky look up in surprise, which is to say, open one eye and barely twist his head. "How?" It's a dumb question, but his mind feels fuzzy around the edges and he needs Tony to spell it out for him.

"Darling, these things weren’t designed to enjoy on your own…” Tony sounds amused, but it takes a few moments for his fogged brain to process what he said.

“Wizards,” Bucky grunts, and would’ve rolled his eyes if he had the energy to open them.

“Wizards,” Tony agrees with a chuckle, “but harmless ones. I believe this spell dates back about two hundred years, to a group who were bored silly during the winter months. Beats staging a coup, doesn’t it?”

Bucky huffs a laugh despite himself, but immediately regrets it when the vlinder moves again.

“ _Tony_ …” he whines, moving his head to lie on Tony’s lap.

“I know, big guy. Come on, let’s get you settled somewhere more comfortable.” Tony pats Bucky’s cheek, and puts a hand under his arm to help him up.

With difficulty Bucky raises, but when he finally stands the difference in posture helps to alleviate the pressure a little. It doesn’t do anything for the mess he’s made, but Tony doesn’t seem bothered and helps Bucky stumble to their bedroom.

Bucky lets himself fall onto their bed without ceremony, lying face down as Tony pulls off his boots and pants.

The vlinder is wiggling with more intent again, but Bucky can't muster anything more than a groan. He wants more of it and wants to crawl away from it, but having Tony here who knows what to do allows Bucky to let the feelings wash over him without resisting.

"Such a gorgeous sight," Tony sighs, and the bed dips next to Bucky's head where Tony sits down.

Bucky shuffles closer, but the movement jostles the vlinder and Bucky whines. Hours is too much.

Tony seems to know what Bucky's thinking, and hums as he combs his fingers through Bucky's hair. “You’ve been so good waiting for me,” Tony says softly, gently unravelling tangles from Bucky’s hair. “Holding on like you did.”

Bucky lets the words wash over him, the praise relaxing him just as much as Tony’s fingers do.

“I could make it a little easier for you,” Tony continues, but stops when Bucky’s breath hitches at a forceful suck of the vlinder. The following push punches a sob from Bucky’s throat. It’s too much too much too much.

Tony’s hands move from Bucky’s hair to his shoulders, powerful strokes that soothe the cramp from his muscles and help Bucky relax again despite the vlinder sucking and pushing harder and harder.

“I could make it easier, but I think I don’t need to. I know you can handle it, baby boy.” Tony says it with such conviction Bucky believes it himself. And he doesn’t want to disappoint Tony.

“Come on, let me hear you,” Tony orders, and tilts Bucky’s face away from the mattress with a hand on his chin.

Bucky can let go when Tony’s here. Tony’s hands on his skin, and his voice in his ears, and his scent in his nose, all help Bucky to let go of the control he always painstakingly keeps. If Tony wants to hear him, Bucky can stop biting his lip, and keen at every prod of the vlinder. He can wiggle and writhe, and hump against the bedsheet to try and coax the climax that’s lingering out of his reach closer.

“Look at you,” Tony praises, stroking all along Bucky’s back and up again. “You’re doing so well, just a little longer. Can you do that?”

Bucky feels like crying. He doesn’t want to disappoint Tony, but he feels like giving up. He looks up when Tony slides a hand under his cheek and gently rubs a thumb over his skin, searching Bucky’s face for something.

“I’m gonna help you,” Tony says, and pats the bed next to his lap. “Come on, on your knees.”

It takes a bit for Bucky to order his limbs to do as he wants them to. He’s sluggish and exhausted already, even if the fight in the swamp can’t have been longer than two hours ago. Or maybe it was? It’s hard to tell how much time has passed. As he wills his legs to fold under him, Tony divests himself of his own pants, and Bucky sighs in relief. Tony’s cock stands proud and Bucky can’t wait to feel it.

Tony guides Bucky’s head to his crotch, and Bucky goes willingly, opening his mouth without hesitation. The first bitter taste has him moaning, the ache in his groin briefly forgotten.

“Bucky…” Tony sighs, and holds onto Bucky’s hair as he pushes his cock further into Bucky’s mouth. This. This is perfect. All Bucky has to do is hold himself still as Tony fucks his mouth. It’s like the vlinder moves in time with Tony’s thrusts now, complementing each other and making Bucky dizzy. Every time Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat the vlinder sucks, but instead of desperation, Bucky now feels his own cock filling and hardening again.

He whines when Tony pulls out of his mouth completely, he can’t do this by himself.

“Shh, we’re good. You’re doing good,” Tony is quick to praise him, and gently wipes Bucky’s chin dry. “You slicked me up nice and good. Now it’s time for something more, yeah?”

Bucky can’t do anything but nod eagerly, but Tony doesn’t move, only kisses Bucky’s cheek.

“I need words, Zireael.”

"Yes," Bucky croaks, and clears his throat. "Please."

"There's a good boy," Tony praises, and kisses Bucky's lips in reward.

Bucky hangs his head when Tony stands and walks around the bed. He's content to wait now that he knows his ordeal is almost over, happy he's making Tony happy.

"If you could just see yourself,” Tony says, running a hand over Bucky’s ass and up over his lower back. “I have half a mind to keep a vlinder on hand, for when I’m away for a day or two, to keep you occupied... “

The vlinder seems to like the idea, because it starts pulsating faster, or maybe it reacts to the way Bucky groans and lets his head fall at the prospect of enduring this by himself, knowing Tony did it to him.

The first blunt push of Tony’s cock against his hole makes all other thoughts flee though. _I’m not prepared_ ,” Bucky thinks, but the vlinder must’ve done something, because after a little resistance Tony pushes the head of his cock in without difficulty. It’s only when Tony pulls back that Bucky feels how wet he is, and he moans at the way the fat head pulls at his rim before plopping out again.

" _Tony_ ,” Bucky moans, pushing his ass back to coax his lover to give him more than just this teasing.

“You don’t want me to leave you like this, do you?” Tony chastises him, while teasing Bucky’s taint with his cock. “Wanting. Leaking.”

“Tony,” Bucky whines, drawing out the last syllable. “Please…”

“I could truss you up,” Tony continues without acknowledging Bucky’s pleading. Instead he bents forward to lean his chin onto Bucky’s shoulder. “I would suspend you in front of the couch, and let the vlinder prep you for me…”

Bucky shudders, and wonders if Tony is controlling the vlinder now, as it has stilled completely.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Bucky breathes, not sure if he likes this brief reprieve or not.

“I know,” Tony grins wickedly, and as soon as Tony straightens the vlinder starts again, moving more violently than ever before. It’s too much. Bucky’s knees buckle and he lets his torso drop onto the mattress.

Tony climbs onto the bed behind him, and this time when he pushes his cock against Bucky’s entrance, he slides in all the way. Bucky sobs in relief when Tony bottoms out. Tony’s cock traps the vlinder against Bucky’s prostate, but in a good way, in a way that makes all his nerves zing in anticipation. When Tony moves the vlinder moves in sync, and finally, finally, Bucky feels himself crawl closer to the edge again, instead of hanging suspended above the precipice.

It must feel good for Tony too, because after what seems like only a short time he pushes in as far as he can, and comes, coating Bucky’s insides with come. The vlinder stills once more, but Tony is merciful, and reaches around to stroke Bucky’s cock, while still seated inside. It only takes two strokes for Bucky to come a final time, his whole body contracting with the force of it, as his body squeezes the very last of his seed out.

When Tony pulls his cock out, the vlinder lets go and slithers out after it, leaving Bucky to feel empty and dazed. Tony scoops the vlinder up in a jar he conjured from who knows where, and puts it on their nightstand.

“Wow,” Tony says, curling up next to Bucky and covering them both with a blanket.

“Hnng,” Bucky replies, which is just about the full extent of his vocabulary at the moment.

“You did good.” Tony’s praise washes over Bucky, as warm and comfortable as the blanket.


End file.
